


The Fan Fic Maker Collection

by J93



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Some stuff I've conjured up from the website Fan Fic Maker.Feel free to try it out at http://fanficmaker.com/





	1. The Adventures of Goku

My name is Goku.

From the moment I was born, I remembered I was trained as an assassin.

It was tough, but my master was a stern but just master.

Still, sometimes I would lay awake in bed and hope that one day, I would find my parents and that we could be a family together again. My master told me that if I survive my first mission, he would help me find my parents. And so I did my first mission (it was easy, it only required me to kill a family of two with a car bomb). And so my master tried to find my parents. But they were already dead. I realized I was all alone in the world. I was all alone now, I thought back to happier times… but it didn't change the fact I was now alone. All alone.

All alone except me and my master.

My master's organisation was employed by an illustrious person: Frieza. And one day I came back from school.

I came into the assassin's palace

"Master," I said, "I'm sooo tired of having to go to school. Everyone's a poser there."

"Hush, little child," he said, "I have a new mission for you!"

"Oooh great!" I said with joy, "I'll get right on it!"

"It is very simple," the master said as he showed me the map of the warehouse I had to infiltrate.

"First, you need to say a passphrase to a guard there. When he says Ecclesiastes, you say Easy As Pie."

"Alright I can do that," I said as I wrote it down.

"And then you need to sneak through the hallways, into the kitchen where a maid has prepared a poisonous Lemonade.

"Right, easy," I said.

"And then you need to give it to the President, and then it will kill him."

"The President?! I said surprised.

"Yes, we are contracted to kill the President."

"But President Bulma is a great president!"

"Hush little boy. You have been trained as an assassin to kill people. This must be done."

"Ok Master," I said in great turmoil. Because the Master didn't know that... in fact.... I was in love with Bulma

Everyone who looked could see there was an undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Goku and Chichi.

No one could deny it.

No one except Chichi and Goku, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust. Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them. A war of naughty thoughts.

And everyone knew that it was an unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.

Something had to be done.

I had been to President many times before. Occasionally, on dark evenings when I'm laying alone in bed feeling abandoned by the harsh world, I put on my assassin's gear and go outside.

Then I visit the President's palace. I sneak past the guards and I set myself atop a tree branch just before the President's room and I watch President Bulma sleep.

She looked too peaceful when they were sleeping. As if there was no horror in the world.

As if assassins like me did not exist.

But we do. I feel bad for being the way I am, but I can't help it.

I was born an assassin. My parents are dead. There is no love for me in this world.

And now I had to kill the one person that I loved in this world. "Life is unfair," I sat to myself. And thus I must fulfill my obligation as an assassin.

In the middle of all this, finally, Frieza could stand it no longer.

He found Goku, and pulled them to one side

"That's it! it's ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Chichi is around!"

"What no! I am fine."

"No. It's very clear. You need to have some 'special adult time' with them"

Everyone else in the room nodded at this.

"But having some 'special adult time' with Chichi...isn't that..umm...wrong?"

"Oh, sure, it's wrong. Very very wrong.

But just because something is wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"

"No, I suppose not"

Goku wondered off thinking of the 'special adult times'....how will he introduce the idea to Chichi? and would they accept it?

Goku finally found a moment to pull Chichi away from the others, to have a private moment.

"Goku we have to do it"

"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently, our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."

"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"

"Yes. For the team"

"No...for us"

Goku leaped on Chichi at that moment.and......''special adult times'' happened. A lot. At least 12 times.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.

This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.

So I sneaked in and did what the Master told me to do. It was easy.

But when I came to the room with the President, I hesitated. I could not put the poisonous beer down. Bulma was just too dear to me! I loved Bulma.

But that moment of doubt became my downfall. As the President turned around and looked me right in the eyes.

Goku?, Bulma said.

My breath stopped, my heart was about to explode and my eyes welled up.

"It's not what you think!" I said.

But of course, it was what Bulma thought. I was an assassin. I had to accept it.

"Oh my god, Goku, not you!" Bulma cried out. Tears welled up in her eyes and soon they came flooding down her cheek.

"Nooooo," the President said, "I LOVED YOU!" (A/N ZOMG *swoon* Amirite?!)

"I LOVE YOU TOO," I cried out while I threw the poisonous wine on the floor.

"LET'S BE TOGETHER FOR ALWAYS."

"OK!"

"It is Frieza who is behind this assassination!

And so the President told the army to arrest Frieza.

"I love you so much," said President Bulma.

"I love you too," I said.


	2. Light Yagami vs. Mello

One day, Mille was walking to school when… a stranger in the street appeared suddenly!

"Here's my autograph!" said Mille

"To be honest, while I did want your autograph… I also… you see… I… I." the stranger hesitated! “I need your help urgently! You must save us!!"

"what?how?"

"We need someone strong, and intelligent and mighty… you have been chosen!"

"But I'm not that strong! I'm just a weak nerdish school student!", Mille said, flexing his muscles. "Well, I always felt there was something weird about me… I never thought I would be assigned a mission like this!" he lied.

"You are the Special. Our magic knickers came to us in a dream again and told us to find you. You must save us from Mello we don't have the power on our own"

"Very well, I suppose I'll help you."

Suddenly, Mille was sucked into an underground lab.

"This is where we have set up our new secret HQ headquarters!

"There's someone that wants me meet you…"

At that movement, a door slid open with a funny sound… light shined from behind and a shadow stood there

"So… this is the one we are after?"

"He certainly looks as handsome as we heard."

Light Yagami walked out of the light!

"Greetings." Mille was amazed! Always brilliantly modest, Mille never dreams of receiving such a compliment from great Light Yagami.

"Thank you, its an honor to meet you"

"The honor is all mine."

"No time for that now!" said Misa Amane. "We have work to do!"

Our sad adventurers walked backward into the jaws of certain death. Uncountable old lady's past before they reached climax.

"Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive at!"

And this is where the story ends…


	3. The Adventures of Gay Shirou Jr

Gay Shirou Jr. was sitting in Fuyuki City one day, with Agent Saber. They were doing their favorite pass-time: Trying to be a hero. As they did this together Gay Shirou Jr. gazed deep into her eyes. “Oh, Agent Saber, I have something very important to tell u.”

“Yes, Splenda-filled honey bunches of oats?” she said, batting her eyes.

Gay Shirou Jr. said, ”I hate you now!”

Then he took her arm and tore it off. Gay Shirou Jr. took her arm and started hitting her with it. She exploded because she was a demon, but she was okay.

Gay Shirou Jr. walked away. “Cool guys don't look at explosions." Agent Saber giggled.

The next day…

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward through the mists of time. The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future. Shirou enters the scene, but whats this? Saber is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer than ever? That brought us… to each other?"

"The time with the Holy Grail?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"

"Yes, my sweetness," said Saber, giving Shirou a kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life-changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the present, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

She was as of yet the most beautiful thingy in the whole of Earth, Gay Shirou Jr. believed her to be. As she fought the great vileness Pirate Gilgamesh, her hair bobbed up and down consistently like a rubber duck in a bathtub. She swiped at the Pirate Gilgamesh and was more than anything Gay Shirou Jr. had seen before. Her beautiful fistful pressure shocked Pirate Gilgamesh's henchmen into copulating before her.

“Agent Raven, take my sword!” said Gay Shirou Jr., and give it to the greatness before us. She will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great uber-Pirate Gilgamesh

And lo! Agent Raven did so and the magnificent great mysterious woman took the sword and stabbed Pirate Gilgamesh.

He was defeated. But was Pirate Gilgamesh? Because as Gay Shirou Jr. ran towards the mysterious strange beauty of his dreams and was about to share the greatest kiss he had ever given to someone in the history of mankind, Pirate Gilgamesh rose up and fled!

Meanwhile, back in the future, Shirou and Saber were enjoying each other. As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how. Its certainly clear they were close. Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well. Saber was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join her in her flashback, a flashback to our story in the present…

And now, with that, we once again turn our head-brains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Shirou and Saber were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy, I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"Arg… that was good," said Saber.

"Yes, yes it was," said Shirou.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self."

"Yes… sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time. Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock."

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today."

"I love you Shirou my irresistibleness."

"I love you too Saber - my better half.”

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.

And this is where the story ends…


	4. The Wind Spirit

_Life is like a hurricane_  
_Here in southern water tribe_  
_Race-Minis, Machineguns, Helicopters_  
_It's an Aang-blur!_  
_Might solve a mystery_  
_Or rewrite history!_

 _AangTales! Woo-oo!_  
_Every day they're out there making_  
_AangTales! Woo-oo!_  
_Tales of derring-do_  
_Bad and good luck tales!_

 _D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!_  
_Fire Lord Ozai-s out to find you_  
_What to do, just grab on to some…_

 _AangTales! Woo-oo!_  
_Every day they're out there making_  
_AangTales! Woo-oo!_  
_Tales of derring-do_  
_Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!_

 _Not ponytails or cottontails, no_  
_AangTales! Woo-oo!_

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time. The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Aang enters the scene, but whats this? Katara is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us… to each-other?"

"The time with the meteorite iron?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to-"

"Yes, my sweetness," said Katara, giving Twinkle Toes a "special" kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

-

Meanwhile, back in the future, Twinkle Toes and Katara were enjoying each-other. As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved wing dang doodles. Its certainly clear they were close. Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Katara was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join her on her mid-relations flashback, a flashback to our story in the present…

-

And now, with that, we once again turn our head brains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Twinkle Toes and Katara were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy, I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"Arg… that was good sex." said Katara.

"Yes, yes it was." said Twinkle Toes.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self."

"Yes… sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.

Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock."

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today."

"I love you Avatar my irresistibleness."

"I love you too Katara -my better half.”

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.


	5. Ninja Korra Meets Pirate Mako

I was born under the shady dark red bloodmoon of the last oktober of the second millenium after the Great Shit.

My father was the king of all the lands of our kingdom from the Beyond. My mother was born of the Ferry of Wisdom and Beauty.

Every day I ware the most beautyfil outfits the worlds have ever seen. My favourte is a ocean red jacket that reaches down to my angles and is decorated with signs of insignia. I take long walks at the kingdoms dark forest where I am acoompanied by my faithful Jortföljitr (A/N: I got that name after I watched Thor!), my faithful companion ferral dire lionworf.

But one day I was walking down the beach and then I saw a great dark light appearing in the middle of the beach. It was great and dark and was everywhere but especially the middle where it was the greatest and darkest of all.

Oh, faithful Jortfulljitar! I said!

Jortfalhitr looked at me with his great dark eyes and snuffled up to me in fear and comfort. And growled at the grat Black and Dark lgith. The blood from his fangs dripping down into pools of bloody blood red blood. Jortfialjiral was a great and vicious beast I evaganlised in my head. But I must have said it out loud because behind me a mysterious voice said you are quite correct, my laddy.

It was Ninja Korra!

I had heard of Ninja the Avatar all this time but I had never met her! I wouldn't have dreamed to actually see that she existed in this dimension! My father is the king of all the realms and dimensions and he had known that Ninja Korra lived in one of his rears and but it was quite exciting.

But I cared for none of that. Because when I saw Ninja Korra, I was asphixiated in her the great spherical orbs of her soul that was embedded deeply wthin her head. After what seemed like eaons we were awoken from our mutational dream . Because.......!!

Eyjafjallajökul groelwd once more at the great black thing (it was sort of like a swirly thing, but sworly doesn't quite sound epic so i didn't describe it as swirly. But it knid of is)... and it rapped open!

From within the deepest and darkest earas of the realsm I saw forthcoming a beast of greatness. It's evilness was radiating from the skins of other beings that it wore and swriwling around its head ( I think it was its head) came forth the souls of the beings that had suffered while it atea them. I was flabbergasted. I reached out from my blue jacket and I held before more the AllDUst that my mother had enstruated to me so long ago. I held it before me and spoke the words in the acient Furry Langugae that my mother had taught to me as her mother had taught it to her and hers mother had taught it to her after she had won those words from the Great Dragon JarriJalleJar! JortFullJarriJalle was a great evil beast that had tomented the lands of my father and my father couln't do anything about it because he was yet still a small child of a boy (my father is really old you see, like the Doctor!)

\---

A little Later, Korra was taking a shit.

She was having trouble though.

It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Korra exclaimed, Her face wincing with effort.

She made every effort in her little girl body to expel this demon thing from her curvy back side.

By this point, The Avatars poo-tubes were all bent out of shape. It has been a bad day.

Just as The Avatar was going in for another push...

Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Yeppers!

"Well hello...Korra"an enticing voice gasped from the doorway.

A mysterious figure posed leaning against the door frame. Her deep, sensual voice which Korra knew immediately. Her mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from her face.

"Asami... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

She appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.

However, She couldn't with Korra near by....they were like family now. Asami was like Her uncle.

Any sane person would never allow their own uncle to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from questing all day...ya ever feel dirty Korra?"

"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Korra shrieked, She became so immensely worked up he cleaned her colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence she just unleashed, who cares? Asami heard though, and giggled like a adorable little girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Korra's spine.

"Oh, you've always been the shy one in the family, The Avatar..."

Korra was not shy, at all. She defeated Gay Amon and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now she suddenly found herself speechless. Was She going to see his metaphorical uncle literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the cream-cake of excitement that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one," said Asami Sato finishing the sentence seductively.

"Wh-what the..." and before The Avatar could send the third word out of Her mouth... Asami's towel dropped to the floor, revealing her swimsuit underneath.

The Avatar noticed everything on her instantly. Her lick-able figure, her hypnotically round "bumpers" and the small thingy colored birth mark on her rear, which made Her feel awkward.

Still, the sight of her near perfect body caused Korra to feel funny in places she had never felt before.

"hehe oh, my Korra... you're more impressive than I thought."

"uh... ye-yeah, th-thanks Asami Sato, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through her head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before her spoke otherwise. Her shapely body was everything The Avatar could want ...in a body to make use of. Yet did family-like relationship matter?…or…did it make it better?

But just as Korra was committing. Committing to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Ninja the Avatar burst into the toilet!

"What are you too up to?"

"Err... nothing" said Korra as she causally slipped her pants back on.

Asami, who Ninja Korra didn't notice, picked up her towel and backed out slowly.

"Really?"

"I was just having a shit...see?" Korra gestured to her shit.

"Oh, that's a shit all right! One hell of a shit! Ok, if you're done we better go"

So Korra put her other pants on and left. She had a serious case of blue balls, but at least her anus didn't feel so bad now.

As she walked out Asami Sato whispered one word. A word fall of hope.

"Later"

The Avatar Giggled.

Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever and didn't notice.

\---

Fortunately, Ultimate Tenzin worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Gay Amon's ruffians.

Their search led to a night club in the darkest and stormiest part of Republic City. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stormy in that section of Republic City. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with Ninja Korra's Bending I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.

And Ultimate Tenzin would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both donned their most gothy clothing. I had to admit that Ultimate Tenzin looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that (I had only just discovered I am bi, and I was a little anxious over that. I wasn't sure if my other friends would accept that!.

I instead poured down my soul into my make-up. I bore gorgeous blood-rose colored finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Ultimate Tenzin matching treatment. Ultimate Tenzin lovely eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimmings in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colors. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then we went off and defeated Gay Amon.

Asami winked at The Avatar when no one else was looking.

"Later" she mouthed at her silently so no one could hear.

\---

Later, The Avatar and Asami were alone again.

"Its Later," said Asami Sato, pulling The Avatar towards the bathroom.

"But what about the others?"

"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They won't suspect a thing"

"True. They are all idiots"

Then, suddenly, Asami Sato was naked. Korra wondered how She did that. She must have been nearly naked this whole time!

The shower turned on...

..Korra was already.

Asami lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off Her body at a seductively slow pace. The Avatar could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through Her veins.

The alluring look of her nudie comrade became too much for her to fathom and her body started sweating.

There Korra sat, Her gold pants pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with Her bodily fluids on full display, eyes bulging from Her face.

Asami giggled as The Avatar's dignity shriveled and died, but The Avatar had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after She found out She was Her own flesh and blood.

"Well...wh-what do we do now?" The Avatar said, desperately trying to sound suave.

"It. We do it."

"it?"

"yes. it"

"we do it?"

"yes"

"oh"

...and with that Asami jumped on The Avatar. What little remained of their clothes plopped off quickly. Some fell in the toilet.

"Um... let's g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." The Avatar stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby warehouse down.

It took awhile - fortunately, they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.


	6. Nightmare on Earth

This is a story about how Italy, Belgium, and Italy all first met. It takes place in Earth High school before all the events, incidents and happenings happened. In this story Hungary is a jock, Belgium is a dork and Russia is the school pet. We join our bros as they first check their school timetables.

"Who are you guys anyway?"

"Yo yo yo I am Russia," said Russia, pretending to be cool.

"Yo yo yo I am Ekler," said Ekler, who was actually really cool!

"Our next class is next," said Belgium.

"I noticed. We should go together," said Italy Veneziano.

So they did.

When they got to class they went in and went to their chairs. The chairs were hard and made from wood. Probably hardwood. They sat down on their chairs (different ones). At that moment Russia came into the classroom.

"omg! look its Russia " said Belgium.

"Welcome class," said the teacher.

"Your first class, ever, is information technology. So open your books to page 86 and start learning."

Italy Veneziano started learning intensely. His mind was filled with Information Technology. Russia was actually trying to learn stuff, but failing because they sucked hard.

Russia looked like they were studying, but Italy Veneziano knew they were clearly just faking it. Probably cheating. Yes, his was cheating at learning.

"Stop cheating!" said Italy Veneziano

"Screw you!" said Russia

The teacher turned around.

"Who said that?"

"Italy Veneziano and Russia did!" said Russia, who was keen to grass people up. Because Russia sucks.

"This is my final warning you two!" said Teacher.

Italy Veneziano went back to his business studies book to continue learning.

In the darkness of that night, away from the prying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.

But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. And they knew each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize.

They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this.

Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their vicious, judging eyeballs.

"Is it safe?" said the first stranger, who was not a stranger to the other stranger but will remain a stranger to us for the moment.

"I think so. It's dark so none of the others should see us here, even if they are nearby. I think our secret is safe."

"Good. I couldn't take their judgment right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Id do."

"Don't worry Belgium, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"

"Thanks, Hungary. I will always be in the dark for you too"

With that, the two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of passion and romance.

Russia wasn't learning though. He was watching the teacher intently. Italy Veneziano knew he was up to something. Something bad. Something evil.

Just then Italy noticed it.

"Teacher!" said Italy

"Don't interrupt"

"Bu-"

"Don't interrupt!"

"Bu.."

"I am warning you, Italy Veneziano!"

Italy Veneziano was helpless he couldn't stop it. The teacher then sat down... straight on a giant pin!

"Ahhhh..." said the Teacher.

The rest of the class gasped. The teacher didn't get up, but instead, cooly looked around.

"Who did this?"

"Italy Veneziano did sir," said Russia.

"Bu-!"

"Thought so, he seemed to be causing trouble by interrupting me! Italy goes to the principle!"

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

"Nice one dad!" said Russia.

"Thanks for telling me who did it, son," said Teacher.

Italy Veneziano left for the principles office, depressed at the unfairness of the world.

For a moment time seemed to slow down. Belgium wondered why. Belgium turned around slowly (due to the time seeming to have slowed down). Then the explanation - Hungary was secretly looking at her. Looking at her in that special way. Belgium's soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was the day.

In all of this. In all of this mess. They had each other, even if each other was the only ones that knew.

Hungary turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Belgium was no longer transfixed by Hungary.

Fortunately, no one else had noticed.

Sometime later in their secret hideaway ;

"I am glad we found a way to survive all that and still be together"

"Yes, our plan seems to have worked despite all the events"

"Do you think anyone spotted us?"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

Ekler emerged from the shadows of the darkness.

"I know everything," he said.

Belgium and Hungary gasped. Their secret was finally revealed!

"I don't love Hungary like you do," said Ekler "but I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see if Hungary spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone."

Belgium breathed a sigh of relief. That was, after all, a reasonable request. They agreed to the bargain.

"Phwee... that's something we can go along with," said Hungary relieved.

Ekler was happy, and Belgium and Hungary thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Ekler and themselves ever knowing.

Italy Veneziano walked to the principles office. He never thought he would get into trouble so quickly. He was always a good boy. Except when he was a bad boy. But that was less often these days.

How did this happen? How did he fall so far so fast?

Italy arrived at the door to the principles office and took a deep sigh.

He knocked slowly.

"Come in Italy," said the Principle.

Italy Veneziano wondered how the principal knew it was him, Italy Veneziano.

"I knew it was you because my office has glass walls"

"Oh, yes, that makes sense," said Italy Veneziano, who remembered he should learn skills like this in future.

"Sit down," said the principle.

Italy Veneziano sat down.

"Help yourself to a muffin," said the principle, gesturing to a small jar on his desk.

"ok," said Italy, who was puzzled, but also hungry and it was his favorite.

"So, Italy Veneziano, I hear you have been naughty"

"yes sir"

"Have you?"

"what?"

"Well, you have never caused any trouble before. I know you're a good kid"

Italy Veneziano heart lifted. Could it be? For once he wasn't the victim of a crawl joke by the universe?

"sir...it was Russia sir. I was only blamed because Teacher was Russias dad"

"what?" said principle.

"I did not know this! It makes much more sense now"

The principal then called over the intercom for Russia and his dad to come in.

"I hear you have both been very naughty!"

"Bu.," said Russias dad and Russia together.

"As punishment, you both have to stay in after-school detention for the next few years"

"That's so unfair," said Russias dad.

"I blame you for this Italy!" said Russia!

"I'll get my revenge on you and the whole of Earth!"

He stormed out the room. Italy Veneziano knew he hadn't seen the last of him.

And that, folks, was how it all began.

The end...of the beginning!


	7. Eren's Return

Now, this is a story all about how,  
My life got flipped-turned upside down.  
And I'd like to take a minute,  
Just sit right there.  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Shiganshina.

In west-Earth born and raised,  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days.  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool,  
And all doing some Killing Titans outside of the school.  
When a couple of Annie's guys who were up to no good,  
Started making trouble in my neighborhood.  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared,  
She said 'You're movin' with Mikasa and Armin Arlert to Shiganshina'.

I begged and pleaded with her day after day,  
But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way.  
She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.  
I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.

First class, yo this is bad,  
Drinking absinth out of a champagne glass.  
Is this what the people of Shiganshina living like?  
Hmmmmm this might be alright.

But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that,  
Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?  
I don't think so  
I'll see when I get there,  
I hope they're prepared for the prince of Shiganshina.  
Well, the plane landed and when I came out,  
There was a dude who likes a cop - there with the Eren name out.  
I ain't trying to get arrested yet,  
I just got here,  
I used my Titan Shifting powers and - like lightning disappeared.

Then whistled for a cab and when it came near,  
The license plate said fresh and it had 3D Maneuver Gear in the mirror.  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare,  
But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, home to Shiganshina'  
I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8,  
And I yelled to the Annie 'Yo home smell ya later'  
I looked at my kingdom,  
I was finally there,  
To sit on my throne as the Prince of Shiganshina.

\---

Meanwhile, The green-eyed boy's mind was wondered back to the past. It was Sasha Blouse's pool party, which everyone was invited too. The party was awesome as always because Armin Arlert was hosting it.

That Suicidal Bastard was pretty drunk that day. If The green-eyed boy was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened. Only something about a phaser, a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.

Eren Yeager.

Eren was wearing a Mikasa mask that night. It was one of the best costumes at the party. Everyone had come as something or someone else.

THE SHORT BOY WAS DRESSed as MIKASA.  
THE GIRL WAS DRESSed as BLOUSE.  
SASHA BLOUSE WAS DRESSed as Yeagher.  
Eren was dressed as The female titan.  
And Annie Leonhart was dressed as a tree.

Eren was instantly attracted to The green-eyed boy in Him costume. The way He moved. The way He talked. The way He flicked His hair. The green-eyed boy was doing a Karaoke number. It was "summer nights". And He was awesome. He sang like a true seductor. The audience was mesmerized by Eren Yeager. Eren got up and sang too. When Eren was singing summer nights it was like the words spoke to Him. Eren seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.

They gazed into each other eyes as The boy spoke the last lyric.

Then silence.

Suddenly, The green-eyed boy was woken out of the flashback by the present

The next time they saw each other Eren winked at The green-eyed boy, remembering what happened at the party. The teen blushed. Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Eren Yeager didn't care. Eren had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped off the stage to loud applause and were now looking at each other.

"Hi," The boy said, meekly.

"Hay," Eren Yeager said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.

"Do you want too..."

"maybe.."

"ok then."

So they walked to the cloakroom. It wasn't long before their lips were together. That Suicidal Bastard couldn't remember who made the first move. He did remember the taste though. The taste of Eren Yeager. Eren tasted like huckleberry on a summer noon. Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour. What had they been eating? Eren Yeager tried to work out it. It took much tung work.

After a few minutes mouth to mouth potholing, That Suicidal Bastard guessed what The green-eyed boy was doing.

"I had lychee for lunch."

"oh"

"you don't have to stop though"

"oh. Good!" The green-eyed boy said, with great relief.

They finally drew away after what seemed a whole march but was only mere minutes. The taste of Yeagher's lips still lingered in The boy's mouth as they finally looked at each other with new eyes.

Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, That Suicidal Bastard snuggling against Eren Yeager's neck as he snuggled up to Eren Yeager's torso.

It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. That Suicidal Bastard sounded like Balloon going wrong! Yeagher sounded like a heard of Spectacled Bears in heat. They had a lot of... "fun".

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away," said Yeager.

"That's ok I.....enjoyed it," said Eren Yeager blushing in the way they always did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes," said The green-eyed boy.

"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with," said The Boy.

And with that, they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they eventually drifted apart.


End file.
